1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the treatment of patients for insomnia and occasional sleeplessness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insomnia and sleeplessness are known to affect a vast number of individuals. However, treatment of the symptoms of these conditions is generally accomplished with pharmacological agents. Since some people are averse to using drugs to treat seemingly benign conditions such as insomnia and sleeplessness, a need exists for an effective non-drug treatment.